The Bacon Squad
The Bacon Squad was a group that was established by Cherie, Aplentia, and Roger Wildeagle on Febrary 25th, 2011. With the squad there come sick jokes, random comments, and LOTS AND LOTS of LuLz. The origin of the name is literal, for the members themselves are EXTREMELY random, hilarious, and most of all, outspoken. Times spent with the squad are times you'll NEVER forget. Can I get an amen?! A word of warning: We're not passive agressive, we're direct like battering rams, and proud of it (= ''I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Requirements To join bacon squad you must meet these requirements: 1. You must like bacon 2. You must be awesome 3. You should be able to count to three (optional) Where to find us? Since we are ninjas it will be impossible to find us. You must take a 30 year course on how to be a ninja. And you must complete it in under 30 seconds. You then must be trained in the art of crunchy bacon making. This may take many thousands of years. After you must then train with a man on top of a mountain. You must then watch The Karate Kid so many times that can catch a fly with chopsticks. Eat bacon. You then must get a bunch of ninja spiders and collect their silk. This also will take many thousands of years. Then make a ninja costume out of the silk. Then wear it. Then eat bacon. Go and learn how to make extra crunchy bacon from a man on top of the mountain (different man). If your bacon is cruncy enough, and your ninja costume looks cool and you can catch a fly with chopsticks, and you know how to be a ninja you may join. Or you could just leave a message on our talk pages. Either one works. Territory We control the Island known as Rumrunner's Isle, on the server Barano. That is where our party house is located, along with the biggest stash of rum in the whole game! We have frequent parties there and can usually be found chillin' there unless we're out leveling.﻿ ''(If Cherie and Skull are alone in there doing god knows what, DONT TP! LOOOL =D) '' ''Roger: I think im scarred for life '' ''Cherie and Skull: Lets whisper so that Roger doesnt become emotionally scarred more Roger: I can still here u '' ''Skull: drat '' What's the Sitch? BREAKING NEWS: Samchez has Banana. confirmed himself as an oompa loompa (doopity doo... i have the perfect puzzle for you)! '''and i thought josh was short... LOLOLOL!' NEWSFLASH: ROGER WILDEAGLE HAS OFFICIALLY GONE TO THE DARK SIDE... OF GIRLHOOD! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN (Screeneh coming soon [; ) I have? dun dun dun ''you have, dun dun dun =P '' ''cool... wait what? '' ''Founders: Cherie/ Cher Bear Roger Wildeagle / Rogiesaur Aplentia / Tia John Stormpaine / Bacho Sam Revenge / Samchez Captain Wahoo/ Rot Gut Keeping Up With the Bacon Squad (visual version) Comedy with Cher Bear, Tia, Rogiesaur, and BACHOOOO (coming soon: Sit-down Comedy with Hermit and Samchez =D) ''Sorry for bad picture quality xD a) you're only supposed to see the chat and b) random things happen so often that its literally impossible to switch qualities for screens fast enough >.> no lie! ^^since the other screens were gettin old ima take some more new ones (= check back soon!!!^^ Fun with Skull and Cherie... and Roger Main Page (= Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations Category:Skull's Marines Category:Guilds